1. Field of Invention
Flying crafts such as hovering crafts, helicopters and other flying craft's scaled models are tested to study their flying qualities and control characteristics. A controlled environment space for their flight which enables them to be tethered to a safety cable/string without such cable/string affecting their free flight is a useful device. No such device exists except by an operator physically holding a cable/string tied to the flying craft and controlling the same by visually observing the flight of the craft. This means requires an operator and his ability to quickly pull or let loose the cable/string as the flying craft moves around and up and down in its flight. Other means also exist for tooting helicopters, which consist of a ground based stand with movable fan fold extendable arms which extend in and out and rise up or down as the helicopters strapped to the arm maneuvers in flight. Helicopter's area of movement is restricted by the size of arm and the area covered by a circle with a radius corresponding to the length of the arm. This invention provides another and a superior method to suspend flying crafts giving them a larger volume of space for their flight and a freer flight during test and training flights.
2. Description of Prior Art
National Advisory Committee for Aeronautics, Technical Note 3630, March, 1956, FIG. 2, Indoor test setup used in the flight testing of hovering models.